No toques lo que es de Levi
by Sugar Fuckin' Diamonds
Summary: Eren sabía que nadie que no fuera Levi (o en su defecto Mikasa) podía darse el derecho de tocarle. Es por eso que cuando Levi lo sorprende mostrándose "muy cariñoso" con Armin, decide recordarle que solo él puede darse esas libertades con él. {Riren} {OS lemmon}


Levi, a veces, era una persona muy tranquila. Podía tomar un libro, irse al lugar más recóndito del castillo y hacer como que todos los demás desaparecían. Otras veces, se disponía a limpiar a conciencia todo lo que no brillara como a él le gustaba. Inclusive podía durar un día completo sin meterle una sorda a Hanji, lo cual era una tarea complicadísima a su parecer. Levi, a veces, no quería matar a todos.

Pero ese día sí que quería estrangular con sus dos manos a un pequeño rubio que sonreía con amabilidad mientras acomodaba los libros de la biblioteca improvisada de Hanji, quien como siempre se había escurrido de sus deberes, usando como excusa que tenía que seguir aportando nueva información a sus reportes. El problema no era Armin ni su poca masculinidad, el problema era Eren. Ese pequeño bastardo no solo rozaba el brazo del más pequeño de vez en vez, e incluso le sonrió en más de una ocasión. El sargento tenía entre sus puños el pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado al cuello, pero que había desatado previamente como método antiestrés, apretándolo con ímpetu digno de un psicópata a punto de matar a alguien, sin quitar la mirada de ese par de idiotas que sostenían una amena plática mientras removían el polvo de los libros. Levi, a veces, perdía su tranquilidad y sus instintos asesinos salían a flote.

Sí, sabía que el mocoso no era su propiedad, pues no era un objeto, pero el hecho de que se diera libertad de andar por ahí saludando extraños y limpiando libros con rubios pasivos era algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo, y más que incómodo, lo hacía sentir enfado. Eren tenía una facilidad digna de envidiar para hacer que los demás se fijaran en él, ya sea en son de amigos o más allá de amigos, era por eso que hasta el hombre más amargado e incorruptible de la tierra había sucumbido a su cálida mirada. Él lo sabía, Levi también, todos lo sabían. ¡El mocoso era un jodido encanto! Siempre en plan de "¡mataré a todos los titanes para salvarle el culo a la humanidad y que me vean como un jodido héroe aunque yo diga que lo hago por amor a mi prójimo!" y con esa mirada de dedicación y destreza absoluta que solo hacía brillar más su mirada. Pero dejando de lado su ego y extraño fetiche con matar titanes, Jaeger era muy inocente en otros temas. Por ejemplo, cuando se dieron su primer beso le pidió disculpas por no haberlo dejado explorar su cavidad bocal con la lengua. Ni hablar de su primera vez, tuvo que llevarle a Hanji para convencerlo de que su don de titán no le daría una matriz para procrear. Y era esa la razón por la cual nunca se daba cuenta de que alguien lo veía con morbo o algún tipo de intención que fuera más allá de agarrarle de la mano. Levi tenía que estarlo vigilando desde cerca o detrás de un árbol, no era por ser un amante compulsivo, no, solo era un poco desconfiado. Sí, solo un poco. Aunque tampoco temía que Armin le robara al mocoso, después de todo nadie se metía con Eren teniendo a Levi tan cerca, no eran idiotas.

El sargento siguió desquitando su inconformidad —inconformidad solamente porque eso no eran celos, ¿por qué debería Levi tener celos?— con su pobre pañuelo, el cual ya estaba roto de los costados y tenía un par de agujeros en el centro. Luego conseguiría otro.

Observaba cada movimiento que hacía el castaño, desde ese ligero golpe que se dio contra una repisa hasta cuando estuvo a punto de darse una ostia con uno de los libros más pesados. Pero Levi no estaba del todo confiado, Eren era un pobre tonto y él tenía que cuidarlo.

— ¡Eren, cuidado!

La chillona voz de Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando volteó para ver qué había pasado vio a su pequeño imbécil tirado en el suelo con un montón de libros encima y delirando por el golpe. Abrió la ventana, y sin importarle que el hecho de que lo estuviera espiando desde hacía media hora atrás resultara un tanto acosador para ambos adolescentes se adentró en la habitación con rapidez. Pero el mocoso rubio fue más veloz, pues estaba auxiliando a Eren con suavidad. Removía los libros que le habían caído a su amigo, diciéndole que debía tener más cuidado y que si gustaba podía ir a recostarse un rato. Eren parecía tonto —más de lo que ya era— y solo asentía, como si el golpe le hubiera atrofiado el cerebro.

—Trae a ese mocoso acá, no puede ser que un estúpido libro lo haya dejado como imbécil.

Armin se sobresaltó, y si ya de por sí le daba pavor tener al hombre de hierro cerca de él, ahora empezaría a rezarle al Dios de las murallas para que no le desfigurara el rostro por haber dejado caer a su pareja. Levantó al castaño pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Levi ya lo tenía entre los suyos, susurrando un montón de malas palabras que Armin prefirió ignorar.

Levi llevaba al castaño en brazos, lo cual era gracioso porque medía casi 15 centímetros menos que Eren. Era como si la princesa llevara cargado al príncipe, pero los soldados que pasaban junto a ellos preferían guardarse sus comentarios por temor a ser asesinados.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Levi, donde en lugar de atender la posible inestable salud mental que le causó el golpe que le dio el gigantesco libro en la cabeza, zarandeó el cuerpo del menor hasta ver que sus ojos enfocaban correctamente. Eren se asustó al ver que su pareja lo miraba con molestia y quiso fingir amnesia y huir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Levi le metió un coscorrón que le dolió hasta el alma.

— ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡¿No ve que me caí de una altura de 5 metros y para el colmo me cayeron libros de 3 kilos cada uno?!

El mayor rodó los ojos, e ignorando el comentario de Eren decidió abordar el tema de una buena vez.

— ¿Estuviste en el estómago de dos titanes y te quejas de que te cayeron unos libritos? ¿Tiene sentido, Jaeger?

Eren prefirió agachar la cabeza con vergüenza. No podía contradecirlo, tenía razón. El de los ojos negros estiró una silla, la puso frente a él y se sentó para observarlo por un par de minutos. Ok, era uno de los momentos más incómodos que había pasado en su vida.

—Emm…

— ¿Qué usarás como defensa, mocoso?

¿Ahora de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué no había sido él al que le habían llovido libros?

—No entiendo de lo que me está hablando.

—Basta de formalidades, soy tu pareja, no tu papá.

En cierto punto tenía razón, sin embargo a Eren le daban nervios al hablarle como un amigo más a su sargento, pues estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo de "usted" y no de "tú".

—Bien… ¿De qué me hablas, Levi?

—Mucho mejor. —Se retiró los elegantes guantes que llevaba puestos, y sin apartar su mirada de encima, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó sus manos, posando su barbilla sobre ellas— ¿Qué se traen Arlet y tú? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las sonrisitas que se dan entre ustedes?

El castaño quiso reírse como loco de la extraña y perturbadora insinuación de Levi. Estuvo a punto de decirle que solo eran locuras suyas, pero sabía que necesitaba más que excusas para convencer a su pareja.

— ¿Estás celoso? —Atinó a decir. —Entre nosotros no hay nada, además yo salgo con ust… contigo y yo respeto eso.

—Eren, Eren, tan inocente como siempre. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ese rubio cara de niña te echa el ojo cada que puede? Puede que tú como siempre no te percates, pero yo sí, y no permitiré eso. Y no estoy celoso, los celos son para idiotas.

La ironía le hacía agua la boca al menor, claramente estaba derrochando celos y era algo innegable.

—Entonces si no estás celoso no deberías de reclamarme, yo no tengo la culpa.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior y afiló su mirada. ¿El mocoso estaba insinuando que no le importaba que ese jodido imbécil quisiera intentar algo más que amistad? Oh no, no frente a Levi. Ese rubio chota corta se las pagaría.

—A la próxima que vea a esa rubia malparida le haré ver que contigo nadie se mete, y más te vale no defenderla o a ti también te meteré la joda de tu vida.

¿Rubia malparida? Era el colmo, ahora también le cambiaba el sexo a su amigo. Aunque él lo había confundido un par de veces con Historia…

— ¡A Armin no le gusto! ¡A él le gusta otra persona! —se defendió.

— ¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué te mira como si te quisiera coger? Seguro tiene la pija corta. —contraatacó. A Eren se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

—A mí nadie me quiere coger… A excepción tuya quizá, ¡pero nadie más me quiere coger! Y no sé si la tiene corta ni me interesa saber.

Ese mocoso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, definitivamente tendría que hacerle ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de querérselo coger. Lo tomó por la muñeca, obligándolo a tragarse sus palabras de golpe, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo tenía aprisionado a la cama, él posado sobre él y sin escapatoria.

—Repite eso. —ordenó. Eren empezó a sudar frío, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban debajo de las de su sargento. Eso no iba a terminar bien.

—Solo tú me quieres coger… Quizás…

Levi ya tenía tiempo sin darle un beso, y teniéndolo bajo él completamente dispuesto, moviendo sus labios rosados con nerviosismo sería imposible seguir sin robarle uno. Agachó su cabeza y juntó sus bocas en un apasionado beso. El castaño se dispuso a corresponderle, dejando que el mayor explorara su boca con la lengua, y de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de mordisquearle el labio inferior, aprovechando los escasos segundos de separación para tomar algo de aire. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su amante, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara solo y disfrutara de la cercanía. Amaba los besos de Levi.

Sintió como la mano del mayor se colaba en su pantalón, moviendo las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pelvis de manera lenta y desquiciante. Eren ahogó un gemido entre sus bocas, pero se desquitó halando un poco de los cabellos del sargento, quien respondió con una salvaje mordida en los labios.

—Mocoso, si quieres gemir, gime, no los calles.

Asintió sin prestar mucha atención, pues la necesidad de más contacto lo estaba volviendo loco. Volvió a pasar sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor para volver a besarse, esta vez de manera más delicada, tranquila, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba. Levi aprovechó que su amante estaba distraído para volver a colar una mano en el pantalón de Eren, esta vez hurgando entre sus calzoncillos hasta tomar el miembro semi erecto del menor y sobar la punta suavemente. El castaño se separó de golpe de su beso y gimió ligeramente, aferrándose a los hombros del sargento que masajeaba su hombría.

Levi bajó los pantalones de Eren hasta las rodillas, dejando su erección al aire y completamente a su merced. Guió sus dedos por la vena más punzante de su miembro, llegando hasta el glande y bajando de nuevo por el tronco, repitiendo éste paso un par de veces. A veces sus dedos acariciaban los testículos del menor y luego volvía a masajear la parte superior. Pasó de hacer ligeros movimientos a hacer un exquisito vaivén con su mano, cosa que arrancaba melodiosos gemidos de la boca de su castaño. Mientras masturbaba la hombría de Eren repartió pequeños mordiscos en el cuerpo del menor, dejando unas notorias marcas que probablemente serían un problema a la mañana siguiente.

—Levi, me vengo…—Su voz sonaba entrecortaba, y cada palabra que decía dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Hazlo…—susurró con voz grave.

Eren dejó ir un gran gemido seguido de un orgasmo inminente. Intentó regular su respiración pero Levi le robó un corto beso antes de dejarle tomar aire. Su mano estaba manchada de la semilla del menor y eso en lugar de desagradarle le gustó, así que sin dejar de ver esos enormes ojos verdes que tenía Eren se llevó la mano a la boca y retiró los restos de semen con su lengua, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y apartara la mirada. Levi lo tomó por la barbilla, obligando que sus vistas se juntaran.

—Que no te apene, me gusta verte así.

Quizá no era la persona más romántica del mundo, a veces era un poco brusco respecto a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero si algo era cierto era que lo amaba. Y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie. El menor sonrió con dulzura, plantando un casto beso sobre los labios de su pareja. Y como si quisiera devolverle el favor, Eren escurrió su mano dentro de los pantalones del mayor, y este supo que era hora de disfrutar como su amante se empezaba a poner más atrevido. Se apartó un poco, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, desabrochando el molesto cinturón y lanzándolo hacia algún lugar de la habitación —porque cuando de Eren se trataba no le importaba dejar todo desordenado—. Se bajó los pantalones y su miembro, el cual ya estaba erguido por la excitación, quedó frente al avergonzado rostro de Eren. No tenía que indicarle qué hacer, pues él sabía muy bien qué era lo que volvía loco a su sargento. Lo tomó entre sus manos, paseando sus dedos por todo el grosor y largo de su miembro, para después escupirle un poco para que resbalara mejor. Acercó su boca y se dio la tarea de darle la mejor mamada del mundo. Daba pequeños lengüetazos al glande, los cuales intercalaba con leves succiones al mismo. Levi, quien entre dientes soltaba gemidos, apreciaba maravillado las esmeraldas que lo veían atento, sin perder detalle de la maravillosa escena que tenía enfrente. El menor empezó a meterse lentamente una parte del no muy pequeño que digamos miembro de su pareja mientras cerraba los ojos a causa de la intromisión. Le gustaba escuchar los suspiros de Levi, le gustaba saber que solo él podía causar eso en él. Empezó a empujar su cabeza para probar más del miembro del mayor, succionando con frenesí y masajeando la parte la parte que no podía cubrir con su boca.

—Joder, Eren, no pares. —Levi tenía la respiración agitada y ligeras gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro, dándole a Eren un motivo más para hacer mejor su labor. Sacó su miembro de su boca, estimulándolo con las manos por escasos segundos para volverlo a meter de golpe en su húmeda cavidad. Sentía el líquido preseminal escabullirse por las comisuras de sus labios, cosa que le avisó que el orgasmo del mayor estaba cerca. Aumentó el ritmo de las succiones, pero Levi de inmediato le jaló de los cabellos hacia atrás, retirando su boca al instante.

— ¿Por… qué hiciste eso? —Tuvo que tomar aire de golpe para poder hablar de manera correcta. Levi lo calló con un beso. Lo recostó de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Lo dejaré para después.

Puso las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y masajeó apaciblemente su entrada para estimularla, luego metió un dedo y espero que relajara los músculos. Dos dedos más de adentraron a Eren, los cuales se movían como si tijeras fuesen. Eren gemía de placer y dolor, llevaba casi un mes completo sin tener relaciones y era como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo pues, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era bastante apretado.

—Voy a entrar, relájate o dolerá más.

Asintió con el pulso acelerado, como si los segundos que se tardaba su amante en entrar fueran horas. Quería sentirle, hacerse uno con él de nuevo. Una vez estuvo bien dilatado el mayor alineó la punta de su miembro a la estrecha entrada de Eren, y con sumo cuidado empezó a hundirse en él. Las paredes internas del castaño lo recibieron como siempre; apretadas y ardientes de deseo. Oh Dios, Levi estaba tocando el cielo.

— ¡Ah!

Un sonoro gemido —cortesía de Eren— llenó la habitación por completo, haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes. Levi empezó a moverse, primero de manera lenta y suave, pero luego mandó al carajo todo y se dejó llevar por el inmenso placer que sentía. Daba estocadas profundas y certeras, como si quisiera arrancarle todos los gemidos posibles al Jaeger. Éste se aferraba a los hombros de Levi y clavaba sus uñas con fuerza para desahogar un poco su libido sexual. Era horrible ser adolescente, tener como pareja un hombre tan sexy como Levi, las hormonas lo estaban matando.

Movía sus caderas al compás de las penetraciones del mayor, buscando que golpeara ese punto que lo hacía perder la razón. Y así pasó, pues en menos de un minuto ya empezaba a sentir el placer recorrer sus venas con fervor.

— ¡Levi, oh Dios, voy a llegar!

El placer acentuaba sus palabras. Levi mordió con fuerza su cuello, indicando que su orgasmo también estaba cerca, y sintiendo una sensación tibia arremolinarse en su vientre, dejó que su cuerpo experimentara su segundo orgasmo después de un día completamente agitado. El sargento alcanzó el orgasmo unos momentos después de él, dejando su semen dentro de él. Eren ni siquiera podía articular palabras, quería decirle a Levi que había sido oficialmente la mejor sesión de sexo que habían tenido en sus dos años de relación, pero de su garganta no salían las palabras. Así que se limitó a aferrarse a su cálido cuerpo y acomodarse debajo de las sábanas.

—Eren…

Después de casi 10 minutos sin decir nada habló el mayor.

— ¿Sí?

Indagó ya un poco más relajado Eren.

—Debemos de pelear más.

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy estaba escuchando Ke$ha (sé que es raro que me haya inspirado en ella para escribir esto, no me lo recuerden uvu), y como la mayoría de sus canciones son de sexo, alcohol, putas (?) decidí escribir un lemmon después de tanto tiempo sin escribir uno. No me quedó fantástico como pueden notar, pero he hecho un esfuerzo lol.

Espero les haya gustado, y si quieren que siga haciendo OS para ustedes díganmelo en un review pls.

¡Los amo y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
